1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator wherein clumped pieces of ice may be separated as individual pieces of ice in an ice storage bin.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a home appliance that is able store and preserve food by cooling or freezing the food using a refrigeration cycle including compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation.
The refrigerator generally includes a refrigerator body having a storage chamber, a door mounted to the refrigerator body to open and close an opening of the refrigerator body, and an ice maker provided at the storage chamber or at the door.
At the storage chamber or the door, an ice storage bin is provided to store ice discharged from the ice maker. The ice storage bin is connected to a dispenser that dispenses ice from the refrigerator according to user selection.